Anteros Princely
Meet Anteros Princely, Ashlynn Ella's Prince. His destiny is to be married to Ashlynn, and outwardly to his peers he seems to be Royally ok with that, but internally and among his closest friends it is revealed that Princesses don't seem to be in the cards for him (if ya know what I mean). Due to this internal-external conflict, he is classified as a Roybel. Character Theme Songs All of Me/John Legend | Eye-to-Eye/A Goofy Movie | I Won't Say I'm In Love/Hercules | I Wanna Hold Your Hand/The Beatles (Acoustic Version from Across the Universe) | Story of My Life/One Direction Personality He's kind of a quiet, unassuming dork who is better at listening than he is at orating. He has a lot of internal snarky comments, but typically he doesn't express these outwardly because he knows it will hurt people's feelings; on the off chance that he actually does make a snarky comment, it's usually really passive-aggressive and veiled. He's a pretty big pushover and really doesn't like saying no to his classmates and friends; oftentimes this causes him to be buried under a lot of obligations, extra work, etc. When that happens, he can get kind of tense due to the stress and periodically Ashlynn has to set him down and try to get him to relax, calm down, and stop saying yes to everyone and everything. It doesn't usually work. Besides these traits, he's also incredibly oblivious to emotions unless they're spelled out for him. Complain to Anteros about this guy you like, and he'll give you witty yet meaningful advice about your crush; develop a crush on him, however, and he probably won't notice your feelings for months. If ever. Oh and he also has a fairly explosive temper coupled with an ability to hold long-term grudges. He's not quick to anger, being fairly easy-going, but once he gets there he can be downright mean. Add that to the grudge-holding and you'll find that once you get on Anteros's bad side it can be extremely difficult to mend your relationship with him. He can also be stubborn with apologies; with slights he's fairly quick to apologize first, but if it's a serious fight his pride gets in the way and he'll refuse to apologize first, forcing himself to think he's in the right. At that point either you apologize first or his friends manage to talk some sense into him--and that only happens if he's REALLY messed up. Appearance Tanned skin with freckles, green eyes, brown hair, infectious smile, a swordsman's body. Fairy tale – Cinderella How the Story Goes Y'all know the story of Cinderella, so let's just get straight to the story link: Wikipedia Page on Cinderella How does Anteros come into it? Since Cinderella marries her prince at the end of the story, obviously a new Prince has to be found in every new generation. This time, he hails from the Princely family, who, despite the name, is not actually a royal family. Anteros is the first to be chosen out of his family to be some kind of Prince, so there's a lot of push from them to follow his Destiny and be that prince. Relationships Family Anteros doesn't really talk much about his family, but it is implied that he has a good relationship with them. (At least for now, since they still think he's a happy heterosexual who genuinely wants to be Ashlynn's prince.) After Way Too Wonderland, Anteros was happy that he could date any Prince he wanted (within reason), but he still wasn't sure he wanted to come out just yet, fearing the opinions of his classmates and parents. It took a night at a masquerade ball and a kiss from one Arion Neptune for him to find the courage to actually come out. A couple weeks after the kiss (and the official start of his relationship with his 'Ari'), Anteros walked through the hallways holding hands with his boyfriend for the first time, and confirmed the quiet rumors of his relationship. Shortly thereafter he came out to his parents, with... mixed reviews. His father was perfectly fine with his choice (aided by the fact that his destiny was his own). His mother, however... she had tried most of her life to groom him into the perfect Prince for Ashlynn Ella, so to find out that he was no longer choosing to persue that destiny or even a princess at all really hit her hard. She didn't outright disown him, but their relationship has taken a hit that it may never recover from. Friends Anteros, in this fanon universe at least, is fairy-ly close to his destined princess, Ashlynn. She is the only person at school who knows he's not, in fact, as straight as he appears, if you catch my spell. Beyond her, he is slowly working his way into Arion Neptune's close confidences, and by extension, Arion's friends. By the time of Way Too Wonderland and beyond, Anteros has pretty much inserted himself into Arion's main friend group and has even worked up a pretty strong dislike for Myrtil Starboard and Tempis Courtly. So when they apologize for their behavior after WTW, Arion accepts it, as do some of the others, but Anteros... doesn't, really. He's never truly mean or cruel (he's too much of a nice guy for that), but he continues to hold a grudge against them (especially Myrtil) for nearly the entire school year afterward. He's recently met a mouse from his story named Sonia Fieldmouse and has enjoyed her company immensely. Only time will tell whether their acquaintenceship blossoms or not. Pet Anteros has a small pet mouse, named Perrault. Romance He thinks he's being sneaky with his crush on Arion. He's not. This boy is smitten af and can often be found swooning after Arion as the boy in question leaves. Only problem? This dork is as oblivious to Arion's feelings for him as he is as in tune with his own adoration of the merman. (Arion's not much better, the tsundere idiot.) After Way Too Wonderland and a romantic encounter at a masquerade ball (including a first kiss), Anteros and Arion officially become a couple. Their shipping name is Sea Glass. They don't reveal their status until after another round of obliviousness, however, though partly this is because Anteros isn't out at school yet. It takes Venetia setting Arion up on numerous blind dates (see her diary once it's written) before Anteros and Arion officially come out as a couple. The reaction is mostly positive. Enemies Anteros is a real "Nice Guy." He's sweet, shy, and rather unassuming, and he says yes to pretty much everyone. That being said, though, he does have faults, saying yes to the point of overworking himself and giving himself unwarranted stress being one of them. Another is his ability to hold grudges. He doesn't get mad at people easily, but when he does he stays mad at them for a LONG time, especially if they've slighted himself or someone he deeply cares for. So, despite the heartfelt apologies and acceptance from the rest of the friend group, Anteros holds a grudge against Myrtil Starboard and Tempis Courtly, though moreso Myrtil. He begrudges their behavior during the Royal/Rebel conflict and their choices to stay Royals and not help out their fellow story member as Rebels, feeling that had hurt Arion. So, they never become outright enemies, but Anteros gives Myrtil (and to a lesser extent Tempis) a seriously cold shoulder. Outfits Also has an outfit for Underwater Enchantment (Arion's Feature Webisode/Doll Line). Trivia *Anteros is, in Greek mythology, the name of the God of Requited Love. It was pretty fitting, not just within his destined story, but in his story with Arion too. Also the first incarnation/variant of a "Cinderella" story was Greek. *Perrault is the last name of one of the retellers of Cinderella. He did a French version while the Brothers Grimm did an English language version. *Anteros's official sexual orientation is Pansexual Grey-Aromantic. *His outfits will be added at some point, but not until he has an official design down that actually looks decent. *He is the most uncoordinated prince ever. It's a good thing that Cinderella's Prince in particular doesn't do a whole lot, because Anteros can't do any kind of fighting without accidentally chopping off a test dummy's head. *He can fence, though. It's the only form of fighting that he can do because he can relate it to dancing, which is something he excels at. It's not much good outside of a duel, though. *His Angeline Patchwork-given nickname is "Parrot." It matches Arion's nickname "Birdie." Quotes *To Be Added Timeline TBA (literally I don't remember dates for any of these characters as far as when I created them or first drew them or whatever so you'll have to excuse me while I go searching for dates) Gallery Anteros Princely's Temporary Form.png|Basic Outfit (for now) Royals and Rebels.png|He's hiding behind the locker. AnterosPrincelyDesign.jpeg|FanArt by RoybelGirl A Kiss in the Moonlight2.png|Scene from the Masquerade Ball RP Smol!Anteros and Andre.png|Smol!Anteros is Smol. Sea Glass.png|IT'S A CLEVER SHIPPING NAME OK?!?! Rocketbook-2017-02-09 The Wocky Wheel.png Rocketbook-2017-02-09 The Main Cast.png Sea Glass Scratchboard.jpg|Sea Glass (ArionxAnteros) in scratchboard form Anteros Finalized Design Bust.png|My ACTUAL FINALIZED DESIGN for Anteros (finally) Anteros's Valentine 3.png Anteros's Valentine 2.png Anteros's Valentine 1.png The Hockey Team.png Rocketbook-2017-01-30 The Cover of Venetia's Diary.png Rocketbook-2016-12-29 The Skanks.png ria_headshot_commission_by_kaskomni-datqg1q.png|ART IS NOT MINE! This is the matching headshot to Arion's version as drawn by Kaskomni! Perrault.jpeg|Anteros's pet mouse Perrault as drawn by RoybelGirl Anteros's Legacy Day Outfit.png|Anteros's Official Legacy Day Outfit, part of a series of Legacy Day Designs I'm working on Dance.png|Old drawing that I never uploaded from that Masquerade Ball RP I was a part of Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Roybels Category:Cinderella Category:Princes Category:Gay Category:Panromantic Category:LGBTA+